Ohayou
by altaira verantca
Summary: Ketika pagi harus diisi oleh dua kata serta malam harus diakhiri dengan dua kata pula. Ketika Kuroko dan Akashi telah tinggal bersama, dan semua orang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya 'bahagia selamanya' itu fana. WARN : OOC, typo, plot yang berantakan. Thanks before and silahkan reviewnya!


Hi! Halo! Wow, sebenarnya saya sendiri agak heran bisa nulis di fandom ini. Karena memang saya sendiri baru menonton sampai episode 13 dan membaca sampai chapter 20 aja... (yah, kalian bisa lihat dari mana asal segala OOC ini)

Singkat kata aja untuk pembukanya, nanti saya akan bicara lebih banyak di belakang. Have a good read! :D

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Ohayou © altaira verantca**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Romance | Angst**

**Cast (s) : Akashi Seijuro | Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Dua kata, dan itu cukup untuknya menjalani kesehariannya. Setiap hari._

.

.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya." Pemuda berambut merah itu selalu tampak senang di pagi hari, lagi-lagi ia bangun lebih dulu, seperti biasanya; seperti seharusnya. Sebagaimana seharusnya ia melihat pemuda berkulit bersih nyaris pucat mulai membuka mata dan balas menatapnya disertai sebuah gumaman lemah yang agak sebal, namun bahagia.

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun," dan pemuda berpostur lebih kecil itu kembali merapatkan wajahnya ke pundak pemuda yang tertawa pelan, "jangan tertawa, Akashi-kun. Aku masih mengantuk."

Dua kata, yang menjadi sebuah ritual keseharian mereka bahkan sejak sebelum mereka tinggal bersama dan tidur berdampingan saling memeluk setiap malamnya.

"Mengantuk? Seluruh anak di TK akan menangis bila kau memilih untuk tetap kupeluk, Kuroko-sensei," hari ini kalimatnya berbeda, sepertinya Kuroko sudah benar-benar akan telat bila ia tetap tinggal di kasur barang lima menit lagi.

Kuroko bergeming di tempatnya; di balik selimut merah marun yang nyaman, disangga oleh bantal besar nan empuk serta lengan pria yang ia sayangi di kepalanya, dalam dekapan kehangatan yang paling ia sukai. "Lima menit saja, Akashi-kun."

Jemari panjang itu merapikan surai-surai berwarna biru cerah berantakan di hadapannya, tidak terlalu lihai meski beberapa tahun sudah ia lakukan, rambut itu tetap saja berantakan. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko diam, mengeratkan pelukannya. Akashi baru saja pulang tadi malam setelah seminggu meninggalkannya di rumah dan tentu ia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Tetsuya." Kini tangan itu ganti mengusap kepala Kuroko, diikuti ciuman lembut di dahi mantan rekan setimnya itu.

Tetap diam.

"Tetsuya, bukankah sejak dulu aku paling tidak suka orang yang tidak dapat mendisiplinkan dirinya sendiri?" tanya Akashi; yang merupakan sebuah alarm peringatan kuat bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kasur, menatap mantan kaptennya tidak puas.

"Satu ciuman selamat pagi, setuju?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyum tergelitik. "Kemarilah."

.

.

_Dua warna di dua bola matanya, tertutup oleh kelopak lembutnya. Ia menyukainya._

_._

_._

Tidak biasanya Akashi terlelap di sembarang tempat, meskipun itu di rumah. Pemandangan langka itulah yang menyambut Kuroko sore itu; seorang Akashi terlelap di sofa depan televisi dengan buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, jatuh sepertinya.

"Tadaima," bisik Kuroko seraya menyelimuti pemuda yang belum terlelap itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi Akashi, Kuroko berniat untuk kembali ke kamar, namun niat itu terlupakan begitu sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

Mata birunya menangkap pasangan bola berbeda warna yang masih belum terfokus, menatapnya. "Kau sudah bangun, Akashi-kun?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak belum sepenuhnya fokus, jelas ia masih menghimpun seluruh informasi di kepalanya secepat mungkin dengan sempurna. Kuroko hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, menanti itu salah satu keahliannya.

"Jam berapa ini?" kalimat itulah yang pertama kali ia ucapkan.

"Pukul empat lewat dua puluh menit, Akashi-kun. Kau tampak nyenyak tadi." Kuroko memilih untuk duduk di sisa sofa yang tidak dihalangi oleh tubuh Akashi.

"Aku tidak berencana untuk tidur, Tetsuya," Akashi bicara seraya duduk di sofa. Matanya tertuju pada jam dinding di ruangan itu, berapa lama ia tidur?

Kuroko mengusap pipinya, berusaha meniriskan kebingungan pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Kau hanya kelelahan, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tahu kapan aku lelah, Tetsuya." Pernyataan yang telak, seorang Akashi selalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk tiap detiknya.

"Yang aku tahu, kau tampak sangat nyaman saat tidur tadi, Akashi-kun."

Wajah Kuroko tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi Akashi tahu betul kalau kekasihnya ini sedang mencoba mempermainkannya, sebuah kesempatan yang jarang terjadi.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku juga tahu kalau kau cukup segar untuk terjaga sepanjang malam nanti, Tetsuya." Sebuah seringai tipis penuh dengan berbagai rencana muncul sebagai penutup perbincangan momen itu; Kuroko tidak bisa membalas lagi.

.

.

_Sesuatu yang berulang dengan sering bukan berarti kebiasaan. Anomali._

.

.

"Akashi-kun?" ia mengguncang pelan tubuh pemuda itu, untuk yang ketigakalinya hari itu.

Akashi membuka matanya, menatap tepat ke sepasang mata aqua di hadapannya. "Ya, Tetsuya?" meski samar, Kuroko bisa dengan mudah menangkap kelelahan di mata Akashi.

"Kita hampir sampai. Sebaiknya kau bangun." Mereka memang sudah merencanakan bertemu dengan yang lainnya hari ini.

Melihat jam tangannya sendiri, Akashi mengerutkan dahi, ia tertidur selama dua puluh menit. Tidak lama mungkin, tapi itu terjadi beberapa kali sehari.

Selama beberapa hari.

Tidak, setiap hari dalam sebulan ini tepatnya; semakin sering dan semakin cepat.

"Tetsuya, mereka semua akan datang, bukan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, juga Kagami-kun. Mereka semua akan datang hari ini. Ada apa?"

Akashi menggeleng, merapatkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Kuroko. "Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

_Frekuensi. Kedalaman. Durasi._

_._

_._

"Akashi, kau harus mem—"

"Shintarou, aku yakin kau bisa berpegang teguh terhadap kode etikmu dan tidak memberikan informasi kepada siapapun, bukan?"

"Tapi Kuroko a—"

"Shintarou."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu diam. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia tidak dapat membantah seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun bukan lagi kaptennya. Dipandanginya lembaran kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Grafik, angka, warna, kata, garis.

"Shintarou, aku mengantuk."

Midorima diam, mengutuki dirinya sendiri, meremas kuat-kuat koin perak yang menjadi benda keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Aku tahu, Akashi. Aku tahu."

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam dan melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia ingin kembali ke rumah, memeluk Kuroko, dan tidak melepasnya sekarang.

Sampai nanti.

.

.

_Ia rindu suara yang menyeretnya keluar dari mimpi._

.

.

Terbalik. Seperti jam pasir, akan ada waktu sampai seluruh pasirnya habis dan hanya menyisakan masa kosong disana.

Dan ketakutan akan kekosongan itu perlahan mengusik otak Kuroko, ketika ialah yang setiap hari membangunkan Akashi, dengan susah payah. Juga ketika Akashi tiba-tiba tertidur saat makan siang, bahkan saat bermain shogi. Tidur, dan sulit bangun.

Juga ketika ia menemukan sebotol kecil berisi pil-pil kecil berwarna putih yang langsung diminta oleh Akashi, tanpa ia memberika penjelasan apapun.

Terlebih saat ia menemukan amplop kosong dengan kop sebuah rumah sakit tercetak disana. Sebuah celah ia temukan disana; Midorima-kun.

.

.

_Tidak semua celah menunjukkan sinar._

.

.

"Itu semua bukan urusanmu, Kuroko."

"Tapi aku perlu mengetahuinya, Midorima-kun. Akashi-kun mengunjungimu, bukan?"

"Aku bukan satu-satunya dokter di rumah sakit ini. Selain itu, kau pikir aku akan melanggar kode etikku untuk membebaskan rasa ingin tahumu itu, Kuroko?"

"Itu artinya kau mengetahui sesuatu, Midorima-kun."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Kuroko. Tanyalah kepada Akashi kalau memang kau ingin tahu."

Kuroko diam. Setelah perdebatan tanpa hasil selama 20 menit, kali ini Kuroko diam.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, lebih baik kau pulang, Kuroko. Tidak baik membiarkan Akashi sendirian di saat sekarang ini."

Tatapan Kuroko nyaris pecah begitu mendengar ucapan pria dengan jas putih di hadapannya ini. "Aku tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi, Midorima-kun. Dan aku akan tahu apa yang kau ketahui secepatnya."

.

.

_Rahasia itu ada karena tidak ada keberanian menguaknya._

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari sial Aquarius dan menjadi hari tersial bagi Cancer.

Sangat sial, karena Midorima menjatuhkan boneka kelinci yang menjadi benda keberuntungannya hari itu dari lantai 7. Sial karena ia langsung bergegas menaiki lift dan mencari boneka itu. Sial karena seorang gadis kecil pasien rumah sakit itu menemukan boneka kelincinya. Sial karena ia tidak menutup pintu ruangannya.

Sial karena ia tidak tahu saat Kuroko masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dan membongkar lemarinya yang terbuka. Terlalu sial karena ia lalai dan membuat Kuroko nyaris menangis ketika ia akhirnya kembali ke ruangannya.

"Kuroko...," segala omelannya menguap begitu melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai ruang kerjanya.

Kuroko menoleh, menatapnya, namun tidak melihatnya disana.

"Akashi-kun..."

Dan bayangan itu segera melesat mengabaikan Midorima dengan segala katanya. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah dengan bola mata berbeda warna itu. Ia ingin memeluknya erat-erat, sangat erat, tidak melepasnya.

Midorima duduk kembali di kursinya, menekan ponselnya, lalu menunggu nada sambung selama beberapa saat.

"Akashi. Maaf, baru saja—"

"Aku tahu."

"Akashi, aku—"

"Silahkan menjalankan tugasmu, Midorima-kun. Aku tidak menolak kali ini."

Diam selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya suara Midorima kembali dalam. "Kapan kau bersedia?"

"Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu, Shintarou."

Midorima menghela nafas, menatap kalender di mejanya. "Minggu depan, Akashi. Aku tidak bisa memberimu waktu terlalu banyak lagi."

.

.

_Sejak awal kami tidak mengucap selamanya. Selamanya hanya kata, kami sebuah kenyataan._

.

.

Koridor putih dengan wangi karbol, tembok putih dengan garis abu-abu muda di tengahnya, langit-langit putih, linen putih, pakaian biru muda. Sebuah pemandangan yang hampir setahun Kuroko jalani. Setiap pagi, siang, sampai malam.

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tersenyum lembut ketika pemuda berambut merah itu membuka matanya.

"Tetsuya, kau mempermainkanku?" pagi yang lain, dengan mata aqua yang sama menyambutnya.

"Hanya sedikit. Tidak apa kan, Seijuro?"

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah tirus pemuda merah itu. "Tetap tidak boleh, Tetsuya." Tangannya meraih belakang kepala pasangannya, menariknya mendekat. "Ohayou, Tetsuya," diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dan manis bagi mereka berdua.

...yang biasanya hanya memancing decakan kesal dari Midorima yang bertugas di banyak dari sekian ratus pagi mereka yang baru.

"Ohayou, Shintarou," sapa Akashi lugas dengan tetap memeluk kepala Kuroko tenggelam di cekungan lehernya. Sengaja, pikir Kuroko.

"Bisakah kalian menjaga sikap selama berada di rumah sakit?" Akashi bisa melihat apa benda keberuntungan Midorima hari ini, sebuah pita berwarna pink terang dipakaikan di stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Kupikir dokter yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar pasiennya tanpa mengetuk pintu juga tidak dapat dibilang menjaga sikap, Shintarou."

"Juga menginterupsi kegiatan pagi pasiennya," gumam Kuroko, hanya kepada Akashi sebenarnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Kuroko!"

"Ah, maaf. Tidak sengaja, Midorima-kun," ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kau ini! Ja—"

"Ah! Midorimacchi! Akashicchi! Kurokocchi! "

Satu.

"Tetsu, kau tidak mengundangku kemari untuk melihat kalian berpelukan, bukan?"

Dua.

"Aka-chin..."

Tiga.

"Oi, Kuroko. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau menyuruhku berkumpul dengan mereka semua ini?!"

Empat.

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, dan Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, mata mereka beradu tatap. Sepasang mata berbeda warna meminta penjelasan. Sepasang mata aqua menatapnya senang.

"Kau lupa ini hari apa, Seijuro?"

"...Kamis bukan?"

"Ulang tahunmu, Seijuro."

Akashi diam, ia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat tanggalnya sendiri sekarang. Entah apakah ia dapat mengingat namanya sendiri minggu depan.

"Benarkah? Jadi karena itu kau mengundang mereka semua?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Itu salah satunya. Utamanya, karena aku mencintaimu, Seijuro."

Jeda dua detik untuk setelahnya senyap selama lima detik, kemudian disusul dengan teriakan gaduh dari enam orang yang lain ketika sang merah melumat bibir sang bayangan di depan mereka semua.

Mereka semua tahu kalau waktunya tidak banyak. Hanya beberapa yang tahu kalau sisa waktunya sedikit.

.

Ketika terbangun, dengan lampu redup di sebelah tempat tidur, Kuroko bisa melihat bahwa kamar rawat itu benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Bertahun-tahun berlalu namun tetap saja ada hal yang tidak dapat berubah.

Kuroko menoleh ke sampingnya, Akashi masih terlelap dan memeluknya. Ia ingat tadi Akashi memintanya naik ke tempat tidur dan menemaninya tidur. Seperti kebiasaan baru diantara mereka berdua, Kuroko bangun lebih dulu.

Setelah membereskan kamar sebisanya, Kuroko duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang disiapkan di samping tempat tidur Akashi. Menyandarkan kepalanya di kasur empuk itu, menatap wajah lelap pemuda yang tampak sangat tenang.

Nafasnya. Gerakan dadanya. Suara halus udara.

Kuroko menyerapnya banyak-banyak, mematrinya dalam-dalam, melapisnya bertumpuk.

Ini cukup. Berkali-kali sapaan pagi dan ucapan penghantar tidur. Genggaman tangan erat selama terlelap. Kecupan lembut yang tidak disadari satu sama lain. Hangat yang menyesap dari tiap kata yang terlontar.

Kuroko tidak meminta lebih. Ia hanya berharap lebih banyak.

.

.

_Dan ada masa ketika sebuah sapaan lembut dan usapan hangat di pipinya, membangunkannya dari mimpi. Sebuah kecupan kecil membuatnya terjaga penuh. Sebuah perintah tegas membuatnya tertawa. Sebuah taruhan bodoh yang tak pernah bisa ia menangkan. Dan ketika ia lah yang bisa melakukan itu semua, ia nyaris bisu dan hampir pecah._

.

.

_Narcolepsy._

.

.

Pagi itu, ketika hujan pertama rintik musim semi memeriahkan wangi bunga menjadi lembab, ketika matahari tetap bersinar cerah, ketika Kuroko melihat ke langit dan ia menemukan sebuah pelangi setengah lingkaran yang melintasi batas kota.

Ketika pelangi membawa segala kenangan dan semangat ke otak yang menjalar ke segala pembuluh darah pemuda berambut biru muda itu, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah sakit seperti biasanya.

Saat langkahnya terhenti di koridor rumah sakit yang biasa ia lewati, ketika ia melihat deret pelangi lain di titik yang dapat ia sebutkan berapa jarak langkahnya.

"Kuroko...," sebuah merah memecah keheningan warna-warna itu.

Bukan merahnya.

Langkahnya melebar dan menjadi cepat dalam kejapan mata, melesat ke sebuah ruangan yang ia hafal. Ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama panggilannya, nyaris histeris. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menahan lajunya, menghalanginya masuk.

"Lepaskan aku, Aomine-kun!" nadanya tidak pernah lebih mendesak daripada ini.

"Tets—"

"Aomine-kun!"

"Kau harus dengarkan aku terlebih da—"

"Daiki!" dan lengan itu melemah karena kata itu, membuat sang bayangan kembali melesat, terburu membuka pintu yang sudah penuh akan sidik jarinya.

Hanya untuk menemukan ruangan yang putih, bersih, tanpa merah.

"Kuroko, kau harus tahu kalau semalam tidak ada—"

Tuli. Ia menulikan telinganya. Membutuhkan seluruh tenaga tubuhnya untuk melangkah menuju tempat tidur yang selama setahun ini ia temui, dan membutuhkan keberanian untuk melihat dan mengakui ada yang terbaring disana. Putih.

Ia sampai, menatap kosong ke tempat tidur sampai tangannya bergerak. Menarik sehelai kain tipis putih di bagian atas tempat tidur itu; menemukan merahnya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, terlalu senang menemukan merahnya disana. Jarinya gemetar hebat, seolah ia kedinginan karena menyentuh kulit yang tidak lagi bernafas di hadapannya.

"Seijuro...," satu kata lemah keluar dari bibirnya.

Diam.

Kuroko meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi wajah orang yang paling ia inginkan di dunia ini, mengulangi katanya, lebih keras kali ini. "Seijuro."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tetesan air jatuh membasahi pipi pemuda merah itu saat Kuroko bergerak memeluk erat lehernya. "Akashi-kun... kumohon... bangunlah..."

Tidak ada hangat. Tidak ada nafas. Tidak ada nadi.

Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher dingin pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selalu berujar bahwa pelukannya sangat hangat. Pemuda yang selalu membalas pelukan atau balas mencium rambutnya. Namun kali ini tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Akashi-kun... Ohayou... Ohayou, Akashi-kun."

Pemilik nama itu hanya diam. Tidak mendengar. Tidak merasa. Tidak terbangun, selamanya.

Dimana sang pemanggil hanya terus mengucapkan namanya, dan salamnya. Bahkan ketika seseorang menariknya dan memeluknya erat, mengusap rambutnya nyaris frustasi, berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan ketika sang merah kembali ditutup untuk disemayamkan.

"Akashi-kun...ohayou... Ohayou, Akashi-kun."

.

.

_Ia hanya perlu dua kata, dan itu akan cukup untuk menjalani harinya. Ia hanya perlu sebuah "Ohayou, Tetsuya." Tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang._

.

.

Suatu malam, di balik selimut merah marunnya, di atas bantal besar empuknya, Kuroko Tetsuya membuka sebuah ponsel berwarna merah gelap. Jarinya menekan sebuah tombol yang telah ia jadikan _shortcut_, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang telah ia hilang hitungnya.

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya."

* * *

**note:**

**Narcolepsy_ :_**_ Sebuah kelainan otak dimana penderita dapat tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada tanpa ia sadari. Bisa ia tertidur saat berjalan, bicara, atau makan. Pada penderita ini juga sering didapatkan kehilangan memory. Pada penanganan yang terlambat, penyakit ini dapat menyebakan koma bahkan sampai kematian._

* * *

_DONE! _Awalnya sempat bingung untuk menentukan pairing. Sempat terpikir Murasaki-Midorima namun akhirnya saya kembali ke Akashi-Kuroko. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa saya suka sekali pairing ini (yah meski belum dapat mematahkan cinta saya kepada D18 sih...)

Thanks to Nee-san also Sai yang udah ngebantu buat bagian Midorima-nya. Juga kepada rekan-rekan kurokoRPG semua, thanks a lot for a very great and funny RP. I do enjoy it a lot! (pada dasarnya, karakter yang saya ambil agak mengacu pada RP di kurokoRPG.)

Well, rasanya cukup segini aja dari saya. Bagi yang mau saran atau kritik, dipersilahkan! Tombol review terbuka jelas bagi anda semua!

Thank for reading and see ya! :D


End file.
